RUN
by ButterflyWave
Summary: I ran as far as my legs could take me. My pace gradually became slower, suddenly stopping in front of the ferris wheel. Not this place. I looked up to the sky and unintentionally walk in. I sat all alone and looked out the window, viewing the same sunrise that Touko and I once saw together a few months back. It hurts so much to remember the things about her...


**This will be my very first Ferriswheelshipping fic, I hope everyone will like it.**

**Originally, this was supposed to be a fic for a contest that I managed to whip up in 40 minutes, and the due date was way too long, I totally forgot about it. So, I decided to put if here. Besides, this fic was waaay out of the topic. **

******DISCLAIMER: ButterflyWave DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Touko?" My hoarse voice called out the brunette's name in agony. What does she want?

"Listen, N, I know that things aren't very pleasant with you these days but please just listen to me?" I wanted to listen, I really do, but I just can't. It will feel painful. "N, please? I really care about you." There goes that sweet voice again, calling my name in such an alluring manner, it's killing me. I stood up, feeling weak but still put up a strong facade. Before Touko could do anything else, I ran. As far as I could, I'm sorry.

I ran as far as my legs could take me. My pace gradually became slower and slower, suddenly stopping in front of the ferris wheel. Not this place, anything but this place. I looked up to the sky and unintentionally walk in. I sat all alone and looked out the window, viewing the same sunrise that Touko and I once saw together a few months back. Memories of me and her started to fill my head, I started reminiscing about all the times I had with her.

I remember the first time we met, on a grassy hill. Fate brought us together on that spring day when you were with your Tepig and I was with my Servine. You were playing around with your partner so freely and I was about to clear my head from all the work I've put up through. Surprisingly enough, we met.

"NO!" I yelled and burried my head in my hands, there is no way that this is happening. I should stop thinking about her! Come on, N! You know better than to fall for her.

Damn it, her face keeps popping in my head! Why can't I just forget about that charming yet fragile face of hers?

The ride stopped and I walked out to be greeted by Touko's sweet voice calling my name. "N!"

I give up! I'm sorry, Touko. This is for the best. "Reshiram, go." I had released Reshiram out of its pokeball and climbed back on its back. "Until next time, Touko." I whispered as Reshiram took off from the ground.

Good riddance to the woman I love.

It has been around three years since then. My hair has certainly grown longer and my battling skills improved. I had been moving from region to region, battling trainers and meeting new pokemon along the way. Even though I was happy and pretty content, my heart was still feeling empty because of that large spot for Touko.

I travel around the world but I never returned to Unova. Why? Because I know that she is in Unova. So I, going around the world was just me, running away from the woman I love. I was just running away from the sapphire-eyed brunette that goes by the name of Touko.

* * *

"Reshiram, return. You deserve a rest." I had gradually learned about the bond of pokemon and human even if the pokemon is entrapped in the red and white capsule. I have met professors from all over the world and learned from all the Elites and Champions from all of the regions about the bonds as well.

"That was an excellent battle. Milotic, thank you." The Sinnoh region champion, Cynthia said as she returned her water-type pokemon back to its pokeball. "And thank you N, for the enjoyable battle."

"No need to thank me, miss Cynthia. The pleasure was all mines."

I bowed though I didn't fail to notice the ghost of a smirk forming on the older trainer's lips. "Why not go back to Unova, N?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, with my back against the older woman and myself only a few feet away from the door. I know she couldn't see my face but I know that she knows that my expression was pure shock. I had already told her a reason, a false one. I had told her that I wanted to meet new trainers and befriend other pokemon along the way. Why is she asking my again?

"It's none of your concern, miss Cynthia." I spat unwillingly, walking out of the battle field and rushing to the pokemon center to get Reshiram healed.

As soon as Reshiram was healed we, no, I escaped again. Hopefully, so I can finally forget about that woman that goes by the name of Touko.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it. Really. FOR REAL.**

**don't forget to REVIEW! go on! press that magic button to make me happy! c'mon! you know you want to~**

**ButterflyWave, flying off~**


End file.
